


讓他們試著認真談戀愛地球可能會毀滅？！

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 里歐試著用最棒的方式成為古雷的戀人，循序漸進攻略他的戀愛故事
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

他一度又一度的失眠，像漫無目標的遊魂，僅憑著周遭人想讓他活下去的善意才勉強撐起身體活動，他的目標已然遠去。  
這是件好事，但耗費了半輩子心力的事被解決後，他不知道該如何才能填補那份空洞，或許是真的像是那些濫情言句般，只有時間可以撫平傷痕。  
「真蠢。」他用沙啞的語調說著，鏡中的他糟透了想法也是，黑眼圈和粗糙的皮膚，打理得再整齊也掩飾不了這些醜態。他是古雷，古雷．弗賽特，應當沒有破綻的男人，如果真的要讓時間去填補空洞那真是他生命中做過最糟的事，他要把那些善人留給他荊棘叢生的那條路走下去，既然不讓他死，那就要有心裡準備看他怎麼活。

然後他又失眠了。  
知道自己身體和心靈老是不契合在一起的古雷只能黑著臉坐在床邊想他又做錯什麼事，他上次這樣是把加洛關起來時，那個像淨琉璃鏡的男人自小就是那般天真，形同行走的太陽把他這個活得渾身血汙的男人照得遍體鱗傷。  
在那時把他囚禁起來是他討厭的絕對具必要性行為之一。  
他扶著額輕輕嘆氣，他對於從獨裁司政官神壇上跌落基本上毫無感覺，除了滿盈的罪惡感潰堤。  
若移民計畫成功，他還能想那是正當的犧牲，他不是沒有殺人的實感，研究方面他全權都有參與，要不然艾莉絲那麼反感，他是如何讓實驗成功的。  
以正當名義包裝得華麗，讓他暫時忘記裡面不是甜美的蜜糖，現在獄門已開，焦灼的酷刑在等著，他唯一的自信就是能正面承受那些，那是他應得的。  
古雷打開落地窗，高樓狂風不止，吹得沒抹髮膠的細軟髮絲打在臉上，一望而下是燦爛夜景，他耗費時間構築的繁華閃爍著不夜的光輝，這讓他湧起無比強烈跳下去的念頭，死在自己作品上實在有些吸引人。  
但腦內一浮出加洛的臉就讓他收起死意，那個拼命的男人不適合、不值得、古雷也不想要他的哭泣，古雷懊惱的想他就是心軟才沒在小時候放生他，然後現在也因為心軟才住進加洛家，現在想來研究時期的他跟現在的他根本一點長進都沒有！沒有！  
古雷從喉嚨發出不適的聲響，他不想在細數自己罪過的同時認知到他到底從什麼時候開始就對加洛有多沒轍。  
算了，夜景很漂亮，再多想也沒用。  
突然間鐵勾拋掛上陽台，繃得死緊的繩子間接顯示下面吊了一個人。  
古雷毫無動作，只在想腦子不好的小偷能不能伺機把他給殺了，有人趴在陽台上怎麼還會有人想進來入室搶劫，趁強盜摔成肉醬前拿著剪刀的古雷想看看蠢蛋的真面目。  
里歐穿得一身整齊的老式正裝配上披風正在爬牆，看得出來皮鞋不是個很好的選擇。  
「你在做什麼？搞笑嗎？」現在古雷看見里歐幾乎不會生氣，除非里歐就是要惹惱他才開口，加洛式共居療法對兩人有十分顯著的成效，他們現在還可以一起在廚房做飯而不是燒廚房。  
「拉我上去。」里歐的嘴唇凍得發白，外頭冷風差點害他手僵摔下去。  
古雷抓起繩索使力拉起身板單薄的里歐，里歐踩上欄杆輕易越了過去，披著披風的身影鑽進古雷被窩發出滿足的嘆息。  
「里歐你是要來挑戰我的耐性的話，現在、立刻、滾出去。」  
「沒有。我好冷。加洛那個混帳。」里歐悶在棉被中的聲音模糊傳出。  
然後棉被打開了一小角，染上一抹紅的丁香色瞳孔盯著他，嵌入尖牙的口微微張開。  
「你也可以進來。」  
「這本來就是我的床。」  
「加洛的。」  
「該死。」  
古雷沒有把床讓給里歐的愛好，要也是眼前的入侵者去睡沙發，但以里歐的死脾氣不太可能乖乖讓出，他只好有些不愉快的和里歐共蓋一床棉被，幸好當初是買雙人床。  
「我不知道你有爬窗台的興趣。」  
「是加洛跑去吐順手就把我關在外面。」里歐翻了一個大白眼，是要有什麼複雜的心路歷程他才會產生爬窗台的興趣。  
氣氛寂靜下來，他和里歐間的對話總是延續不下去，大概天生就不對盤。  
背對他的里歐發出均勻的呼吸聲，里歐上著死白的妝容就沉沉睡去，但和自己比來已經更像人類，兩人都曾是殺人的燃燒者，那他是怎麼越過那道坎？  
古雷闔上眼，內心依然糾結著。


	2. Chapter 2

他躺在沙發上慵懶啜飲紅酒，剛剛的小插曲幾乎耗盡了今天剩下所有的力氣，他需要一點安寧和美味的食物來撫慰心靈，加洛聽到他這麼說就把半桶雞腿加披薩塞進他懷裡，雖然有些過量但也不賴。  
在杯中最後一口飲盡後他發現自己竟然默默就喝掉半瓶，旁觀熱鬧景象異常有趣，尤其是什麼都不想做的現在。  
纖細的手腕放下酒杯，他不能再喝了，醉得一蹋糊塗的加洛要有人把他扛回家。  
渲染上酒氣的紅眸瞇起，在放下酒杯那刻後勁侵襲過來，他這時才發現自己在無意識中喝了太多，他能感覺到酒精在血管內亂竄，熱度讓他感到難耐，偏偏衣裝繁瑣得鈍化的手指揭不開。  
里歐從沙發上起身，他必須去吹吹風，室溫對他而言有些悶熱，也同樣是免得自己醉後腦袋短路把整件衣服連帶披風扯到地上好貪求涼快。  
推開窗戶強烈的冷風立刻打在臉上，醉意都消下去一半。  
他仰頭望向星子，城市不愧是城市，光害讓星數比荒野少很多，他想起曾經和他並肩仰望天空的所有人，無論是誰都記得，他們現在或生或死，唯一沒變的就只有里歐依然掛念他們，也許這輩子都忘不了。  
緊閉的落地窗再度打開，暖和的軀體壓在背後，里歐不用想都知道那個人是誰，他輕喚名字。  
男人也悄聲回應，沒有平常的吵鬧和活力，僅存一片寂靜。  
「你不和他們繼續玩牌？」  
「輸慘了。」加洛盡可能不讓里歐嗅到濃厚的酒氣，說實話一口氣喝太多從來不是個好選擇。  
壓在里歐身上的加洛覺得地板在晃，心跳加速得難過，里歐說話的聲音忽大忽小，全身都在沸騰，他開始後悔把第三口威士忌烏龍喝下去，腦子不受控的感到愉快，他毫無由來的傻笑，然而在全力沸騰的同時也渴望冰涼，他想緩解體內的燥熱上湧。  
風吹散皮膚表面的熱氣，卻安撫不了酒精燃起的溫度，眼前少年手臂白皙，似乎有玉石般的透冷，他奢求那份冷氣。  
里歐知道人醉透了什麼事都做得出來，就放任加洛擺弄頭髮和手臂，反正對醉鬼來說都是無意識的行為，等加洛睡一覺醒來就都不記得了。  
加洛盯著里歐的手臂，還拿起來晃了兩下，然後張口咬了下去，力道雖然輕卻實實在在嚇到里歐，出於多年來禦敵的習慣，里歐用空著那隻手的手肘用力往加洛光裸的腹部敲下去，扮成狼人毫無防備的加洛彎著腰喘氣，他覺得眼前一黑一白在閃爍。  
出手比動腦快的里歐馬上問加洛有沒有怎樣，他剛剛幾乎是用上了全力，幸好加洛比他高才沒打到肋骨，不然都不知道會斷幾根。  
「沒事……想吐……」加洛說完便衝出陽台，落地窗被用力甩上，剛剛跟加洛賭酒的安娜、雷米、露琪亞不約而同用憐憫的眼神看向正在吐的加洛。  
吹得身體有些發寒的里歐想進去室內時發現加洛用力過頭整個窗框變形死死卡住，他不管多用力都沒辦法晃動一絲一毫，FDPP眾人似乎跟著注意到窗戶的情況不對試圖把窗戶撬開。  
即使瓦里斯用蠻力硬撞透明的玻璃依然一動也不動，安全係數直逼司政官的辦公室，說到司政官里歐想起加洛曾經炫耀過那面玻璃落地窗是古雷送他的。  
「瓦里斯，可以了。」里歐制止瓦里斯第三次嘗試，既然知道這塊玻璃來歷那就省得做無用工，古雷肯定給加洛用跟他辦公室一樣貴得要死又硬到爆的玻璃。  
但位於正上方的古雷房間動點小手腳就可以打開，和加洛房間的警備程度基本不值得一看，里歐打算直徑爬上去，以身體素質和運動能力來說十分可行。  
里歐吩咐坎羅和梅斯找來工具，外面風寒刺骨他覺得自己快失溫了，吸血鬼的斗篷根本形同虛無，絲質襯衫也該死的不暖。  
繩索和勾子從上方的氣窗拋給里歐，他打好結便拋上古雷的陽台欄杆。  
里歐不是第一次爬牆，但在普羅米亞離開後爬牆確實是第一次，有先前幾次經驗讓里歐對高度沒那麼害怕，才提出要爬牆上去，他有成功的確信。  
里歐從外牆盪出去，缺少抓地力的皮鞋狠狠擦過牆面，幸好只有往下掉了幾公分，不至於讓強韌的豋山繩斷裂，緊握繩子的雙手用力過度而泛白，只有摩擦到的地方發紅。  
酒精造成的高體溫逐漸退去，里歐覺得身體發冷，他知道再不爬上去下場就會跟待在戶外陽台一樣的下場，里歐頂著濃濃的倦意向上攀，他咒罵快磨破腳跟的皮鞋。  
「你在做什麼？搞笑嗎？」從上往下看的古雷手上拿著一把剪刀。  
里歐沒力氣跟他對話，想睡一覺的念頭佔據思緒，讓他顧不得調控語氣和面部表情。  
「拉我上去。」  
卸掉義肢的古雷單用右手就把里歐向上拉，里歐借力一並翻過欄杆，然後直往古雷被子裡鑽。  
「里歐你是要來挑戰我的耐性的話，現在、立刻、滾出去。」古雷不耐的聲音逐漸靠近，里歐在想古雷會不會狠到把被子掀起來，里歐知道這是在挑戰潔癖古雷的底限，但他已經終止了思考，他只需要好好睡一覺。  
「沒有。我好冷。加洛那個混帳。」即將睡死的里歐決定他要賴在古雷房間，還留有餘溫的棉被和開暖氣的室內簡直就是天堂。  
里歐覺得全部都佔掉對古雷有點不人道，撐著快閉起的眼皮向他對話。  
「你也可以進來。」  
「這本來就是我的床。」  
「加洛的。」  
「該死。」  
古雷接過棉被和里歐睡在一起，雙人床讓他們保有足夠適當的距離，里歐對於之後說了什麼完全沒有印象，只記得不太重要。


	3. Chapter 3

在里歐再度清醒時窗簾透出光亮，狂亂的魑魅魍魎之夜早已劃下句點，胭脂珠粉被全數卸下，赤色美瞳浸在雙氧水裡，西裝熨得服貼掛著，從領夾到假牙的飾品都整齊擺放在床頭櫃，不用說全數都是古雷親手做的。  
他都不知道住古雷房間裡還可以包山包海，他打定決心下次醉了要再私闖民宅。

「嗨。」里歐這次穿著方便攀爬大樓的服裝，腰包裡放了一瓶廉價紅酒和兩個杯子，站在窗外用手輕叩玻璃。  
古雷輕聲罵了句髒話，他房間又不是派對現場，里歐的準備萬全讓他完全不想開窗。  
「外面很冷。」吐息的白霧染上玻璃，攀爬繩子的手掌和臉頰凍得發紅，強風吹得金色的髮絲亂飛。  
「那回自己房間去。」古雷冷冷的應，里歐說得好像沒房間睡，而他是惡劣的壞後母不讓里歐進房。  
「讓我進去，好嗎？」隔了幾秒里歐輕敲玻璃。  
「不好。」古雷不想再破例，他的房間誰都不準進，上次是意外，休想叫他開第二次。  
里歐像是復讀機一樣不斷重複要求，古雷也不厭其煩的反駁，兩人僵持不下。  
到最後受不了的古雷在里歐第二十五次要求進去前就打開窗戶，里歐像之前那樣撲上大床窩在被子裡。  
「好冷。」不只是鼻子，他感覺連手指都要凍掉了。  
「不過你還是讓我進來了。」里歐得意的挑起眉毛，古雷想掐死這個得意忘形的臭小子。  
「滾出去。」  
里歐裝做沒聽到，卸下腰包把成對的玻璃杯拭淨。  
「別老是孤僻的一個人想事情，喝一點吧，也可以跟我談談。」里歐拔開軟木塞，酒精頓時逸散在空氣中，暗紅色的液體注入杯中。  
里歐知道古雷失眠，知道古雷精神狀況不佳，他知道古雷想在加洛面前藏起的所有事情，除了面對加洛的過度防備，古雷的防禦力幾乎脆弱得和薄餅沒兩樣，他輕易就能察覺到男人到底想藏起些什麼，比起互相對峙時期現在的古雷更好懂。  
從上個夜晚開始，就像是對未知感興趣般自然，里歐感覺自己歪斜的愛上古雷，仍然無法原諒古雷的惡行，卻想將人收入懷中。這當然可以歸類為陰暗的佔有欲，不過里歐將其視之偏差的愛戀，既然要選那麼就該選好聽一點的。  
半注酒的玻璃杯遞向古雷，它等待男人接下，而古雷絲毫沒有那個意願。  
「我沒申請。」未經申請他和里歐都不被允許觸碰酒精，頸環會回報給巴不得重新把他們關回去的上級處理部門知道，他們就玩完了，加洛會很久不能在光天化日下見到他們，因為有蹲不完的牢在等著。  
他也想藉此讓里歐離開，縱使他知道里歐從來都不是個好打發的人。  
「我向加洛申請過了，不是高價奢侈品所以審查毫無阻礙。」里歐含著笑輕巧反駁，語氣柔和卻有難以退讓的態度，酒杯又更近了，杯緣壓在古雷唇邊。  
古雷心不甘情不願接下酒杯，淺嚐過一口便放下，他低估里歐的耐性，相較於生氣時產生的壓迫感，冷靜的態度反而更難交涉。  
里歐的笑容他看不明白，不如加洛那般無雜質燦如光輝，也並非昔往自己的虛情假意，他特有的高傲野心和脾氣展露無遺，那個野心是為了什麼？  
里歐在另一個玻璃杯內給自己斟酒，他不討厭廉價紅酒，但今天目的不是飲酒談天，他和古雷鮮少有話題可說。  
他想在這一晚讓很多事搞清楚，用一個問題。  
「————」里歐拋出他平常絕對不會問的問題，干涉得太多、太煩人，古雷不會給他好臉色看。  
古雷放下準備喝第二口的玻璃杯，制止住想把酒往他臉上潑的心情，他以為里歐想說什麼。第一討厭別人刺探私事，第二就是妄圖給他分憂解勞，而明白的里歐一次觸犯兩條，他感到失望，無論眼前男人的用意為何。  
「我的想法不會礙到你更不會毀滅星球，你可以帶著你那瓶走了。」和之前半認真相反，他不再猶豫里歐的去留，他要故意惹怒他的里歐滾，最好順便死在路邊小巷。  
滿含慍怒的話語從口中脫出時古雷才發現心中給里歐的重要性比腦袋中所想多得多，不重要的人不會有任何情緒，他真正生氣僅有數次，里歐是繼加洛惹毛他的第二人，唯一的差別就在加洛那時的憤怒是半個錯誤，現在不是。  
里歐用那雙紫眸盯著他，等待他如果不走古雷會有什麼反應，像在做危險的實驗，視情況粉身碎骨，好一點炸斷手臂，而絕對迎來的結果就是他們的關係歸零。他故意讓這件事發生，以現在的穩健做派要有進展大概得等古雷死了再說，重塑連結很難，但他會做到。  
「你走吧。」看里歐沒動靜古雷出口趕人，弱音從嘴裡掉出，不想跟里歐吵架的理智止住了吼人的衝動，里歐起了什麼心他放棄探究，專心維持他們之間易相處的平衡，然而壓抑情緒從來都是件費力的事，就算他做了幾十年。  
里歐笑意漸濃，心緒疲累的古雷弄不清里歐的下一步，時間在兩人之間流逝，直到紅酒飲盡，里歐未給自己再添半杯好延長待在古雷房內的時間。  
「好吧。」他不濃不淡的回應，彼此對話的反射弧長到古雷差點聽不懂他在指什麼。  
順手將古雷杯內殘餘的紅酒吞入喉嚨，里歐帶著他帶來的東西乾脆離去，矮桌上沒留任何痕跡，就像從未有人到來。  
被凝視了幾十分鐘的古雷不懂里歐想做什麼，從他踏進房間到離開為止不足一小時，雖走得乾脆卻不像被他給罵走。  
在踩上陽台時里歐突然折回古雷身邊。  
「晚安，」里歐輕吻古雷的額頭「祝好夢。」  
然後以急快的速度滑下繩索。  
古雷的怒火在內心悶燒，他有朝一日要宰了里歐．弗提亞，讓他認清開玩笑的對象錯了。

里歐第二次入侵古雷房內已經是兩個禮拜過後。  
區區兩個禮拜不可能讓古雷突然回心轉意歡迎他人侵門踏戶，想當然里歐在寒風中喊破喉嚨站到腳斷掉也只會得到古雷的一句「休想。」。他就用上了一點燃燒者時期幹部教他的邪門歪道，當初課程叫輕鬆在三分鐘內無痕開鎖，而熟練的他可以更快。  
這些非法行為當然是在古雷不理他的呼叫後才進行。  
古雷看里歐平時溫順得像隻貓差點忘記男人骨子裡是激進派，在被完全推開前緊握住窗框，可惜里歐閃身就進了房間，還得意朝古雷一笑。  
「所以你要做什麼。」他只想叫里歐從這裡跳下去消失在他眼前。  
「沒事。」里歐雙手插腰坦蕩磊落，找古雷不需要理由，憑著技巧和衝動就可以達成。  
古雷認為他有足夠的證據證明里歐被加洛影響過頭，或是里歐腦袋構造本來就和加洛相似，是個笨蛋。  
「滾。」古雷從牙縫中擠出音節，這時真希望自己可以單純到不管自己打架有多弱就去跟里歐單挑，最好可以把人扔出窗外自生自滅。  
里歐聳了聳肩表示他是無奈才行入侵之舉。但入侵行為不會因為古雷叫他滾而停止，他在古雷願意自發性開門前不會放棄，也有自信可以再撬鎖，總之他現在會依古雷的命令乖乖走人。  
「明夜再見，古雷。」里歐牽起手再度送上一個令古雷猝不及防的吻，願意服從而崇拜。  
「這可不是惡劣的玩笑。」里歐補充，要是沒那麼講古雷說不定會認定自己在挑釁，他可不願意。  
愣住的古雷盯著手背，怒吼卡在喉嚨中吐不出來，里歐三番兩次的親吻如果並非騷擾，那麼就有他不願意去想的可能性浮現。  
罪魁禍首已經翻過欄杆離開房間。  
真是糟糕又愚蠢的空想，古雷抹消這個想法。

里歐的入侵並沒有因為他心煩意亂而停止，每次都花招百出把私闖民房包裝成娛樂節目，似乎是想給古雷無趣的失眠夜晚帶來色彩。  
「古雷，今天要開窗嗎？」里歐每次的固定臺詞。  
古雷淡漠的瞟了一眼。  
「不要。」  
里歐聽到否定的答案後打了個響指，整塊落地窗玻璃應聲脫落。  
古雷瞪大眼睛，近景魔術能變成這樣里歐幹嘛去考消防隊，當魔術師就可以海賺一筆(還能遠離他)，不過把他房間的窗拆掉當下古雷更加深了要把里歐攆出去的念頭。  
里歐小心的把整塊卸下來的玻璃靠在欄杆上，大大方方跨過窗框進到室內，順手拿出從見面就會出現卻沒減多少的紅酒和無垢的玻璃杯。  
「來一杯吧。」不知第幾次的邀請，目前為止受邀者都沒收下，就單用敵意的眼神注視他口吐拒絕。  
時至今日他還弄不清里歐的意圖，如果目的是讓他喝酒出醜那他會很樂意接下，無論幾杯，能把令人心煩的存在解決乾淨這樣的代價微不足道，但古雷覺得自己就算接了那杯酒，眼前纏人的男性也不見得會乾脆的滿足，只會被進一步攻城掠地。  
卻像著了魔般產生不服輸的心態，他想曉得究竟是有多麼愚蠢的理由才會讓有大好前途的少年想接近一個難搞的中年男子。  
「好，不過等我喝完你就得走。」  
「可以。」  
液體注入圓槽中打轉，他握起酒杯，薄壁頂著指腹。  
里歐隨意拉了椅子就座。  
月光靜靜打落，高樓的狂風將頭髮吹得散亂，沉默浸透兩人之間，等古雷喝下最後一口時才發覺他過於習慣從對方那邊獲得安寧，想說的話全擲給黑夜了。  
里歐起身遵守諾言，抽出腰包內的細紗布拭淨玻璃杯，細膩的表面被紅酒淡淡染紅。  
「晚安。」  
古雷下意識的扭過頭，即使里歐一而再再而三的重複動作，他對被親吻這件事仍不習慣。  
「轉過來。」里歐握住古雷的下顎，不費多少力便把人轉過來。  
里歐跨越窗框再將窗玻璃接回去，裝模作樣的打過響指便回復如初。  
古雷不發一語，他意識到自己越來越放縱里歐入侵地盤，這不是件好事，將非日常和日常等視之簡直就是最糟的事態。

「不准進來。」古雷執拗的拒絕，他把窗鎖上了，連縫隙都貼上膠帶，里歐不可能有辦法進來。  
他發現里歐影響著他的原則，而他拒絕自己被逐漸改變，改變後的自己是未知，更好更壞他不得而知，但一想到有機會會不再在乎曾經的謬誤就毛骨悚然，因為最有權指責他的受害者過於特別，讓他產生可以被原諒的錯覺。  
「但你的窗戶不是這麼說的。」玻璃被輕巧的穿過去，好像那是一層水膜任憑他出入，古雷知道里歐又在他的窗上做手腳。  
「你滾。」  
「不要。」他才半隻腳踏進古雷房間，若是在房間內里歐會遵守古雷的一切命令，但現在不是，所以他可以不聽。  
那份莫名的堅持讓古雷沒來由怒火中燒。里歐．弗提亞就好好聽一次他的話不行嗎！  
里歐看著男人的眼中那汪血池掀起驚滔駭浪，一向有的沉靜被破壞得不成模樣，他沒想過光是自己就能讓古雷產生這樣的情緒，他有些微的高興和歉意。  
「你想要我做什麼？」  
「去死。」  
「這以外的。」  
「酒拿來。」  
理智被燒掉了一半，他捨棄和里歐對話，做他最討厭的事——逃避。  
里歐乖乖的把酒瓶遞上去，看古雷精神不穩定雖然很有趣，但現在的古雷看來確實需要一點可以麻痺腦袋的東西。  
拔開軟木塞，淺淡的酒精味在空氣中散開。古雷給自己倒了滿滿一杯，瓶中剩下的還給里歐。  
古雷扔開佔了他生命中大半時間的優雅，憂鬱被酒精泡得稀薄，喝太快很容易醉得一蹋糊塗，所以除了剛開始那口酒外他都很節制。他開始感覺自己變得不那麼在意里歐那副笑容，他要笑就讓他去吧，該死的。  
稍微醉了的古雷起身走出房門，時間久到里歐擔心起他是不是睡在廚房，直到拿著兩盤切得漂亮整齊的蛋糕回來。  
里歐看著蛋糕啼笑皆非，看得出來古雷給他切了一塊是基於禮儀，從大小不同又能看出他醉得不輕。  
「喜歡甜食嗎？」  
「喜歡。」切下一小塊放進嘴裡，宿舍冰箱裡總是會有一整塊蛋糕，只貼了不准吃的字樣，從來沒人看過主人出現蛋糕卻換了一個又一個，原來是古雷的。  
「很好。」古雷吃著四分之一塊的糖分凝合體，要是里歐說喜歡以外的答案他會把蛋糕砸到他臉上。真的醉得不輕。

古雷隔天起床只覺得昨天的自己該死，真的要瘋了，唯一值得慶幸的只有他沒有多和里歐聊什麼，就是瘋狂的吃東西，和自顧自做了所有他想做的事。  
最後也沒趕他回去就睡了，這次沒有失眠，睡得十分安穩，如果安眠非得和里歐扯上關係那他會對里歐的入侵讓步。  
古雷將他的異常歸咎於兩個月以來的睡眠不足。

里歐再度打算入侵是六天後，最近FDPP稍微有點忙。  
「古雷，今天要開窗嗎？」  
「別再拆窗戶了，進來。」古雷打開窗戶，他要證實里歐是不是他的安眠藥，這樣他就避免了去找醫生的麻煩，還有給這個過來給他添麻煩的男人一個準確的定位。  
「打擾了——」里歐看古雷如此主動不禁擔心他今天是不是在FDPP作業時被打到頭，態度軟化固然是件好事，但太軟了他十分不習慣，他都預設好最壞的情況是先打一架。  
「這時候就特別有禮貌？」古雷輕哼一聲，明明之前招呼都沒打一聲。  
「我也可以比較不禮貌。」  
「算了。」  
里歐吃著古雷遞給他的蛋糕，柔軟的奶油在嘴裡化開，古雷是個不簡單的甜黨，品味無可挑剔。  
又一個里歐非法入侵，古雷獲得好眠的漫漫長夜，紅酒早就一瓶接著一瓶落入胃袋，哪還有喝不完這件事。

「我要睡了。」古雷脫掉腳上加洛替他買的毛茸茸拖鞋躺上床，里歐最近總是會待到他說要睡為止，在那之後就會悄悄的消失，隔天早上房間就像里歐從未來過般，連半絲氣味都沒有殘留。  
「晚安。」里歐送上晚安吻後跟著進入被窩，動作無比流暢。  
得寸進尺的臭小鬼，古雷想叫他滾回自己房間去，不過又覺得今天已經累到不想跟里歐對話就放任他在床上睡，明明他深知只要一聲令下里歐就會從這個房間消失。

里歐第二次在古雷床上迎接早晨，唯一的差別就是他比古雷先醒許多，男人仍淺淺的在呼吸。  
眼袋有著明顯的黛青，里歐撥了撥男人燦爛的金髮，不論有意無意古雷都有在勉強自己，將重擔都壓在自己身上真是糟糕的習慣，還刻意做得讓人看不出來，是做為司政官時留下的習慣嗎？他產生些微的好奇。  
古雷．佛塞特到底還藏了多少他感興趣的東西在身上？  
他的自殘傾向似乎輕了許多，不是指肉體上會緩慢痊癒的傷痕，而是精神上難以被察覺的血淋淋裂口，隱密到連本人都不曉得。  
但他並非專業人士，所以就也是感覺。他對治癒古雷出了心力，古雷有沒有意識那份傷痛都不重要，有慢慢變好的事實就足夠了，等到古雷完全屬於自己時，他會盡可能做到所有的一切都好，有誰不愛護自己的所有物？  
里歐本來就無意讓贖罪變成虐待，做為受害者時想的從來都不是周圍人會給的折磨或嘲笑，而是要讓他在看到自己的時候能回憶起他犯下的錯誤。讓他的良知不斷提醒他是一個該死的人，但必須活著。  
里歐撫過稜角分明的下顎，滑向被束縛的脖頸，古雷發出無意義的咕噥聲，他克制住想往下摸的慾望，沒多久，再忍忍吧，他這麼告訴自己。  
入侵者的他稱得上是耐性十足讓古雷習慣他的存在，而古雷則踏實感受到自己的底線在被往後推，他們就像在跳一場到最後才會產生共識的舞，他扯著古雷向前踏步，也當心別踩住舞伴的腳。  
里歐輕巧的滑下床，他得跟加洛說一聲之後都不會再借他房間睡才行，就是爬上去的時候會經過一下。

跟加洛說是某次救完火後，兩人坐在未停進車庫鮮紅的消防車上聊天，至於為什麼會在那麼奇怪的地方他早就忘了。  
「加洛你對古雷有什麼特別的情愫嗎？」里歐抹去臉上的煙灰，他認為有必要告訴加洛，畢竟加洛是最親近古雷的人，也是幫他把不能做的事都包攬下來的恩人。  
「旦……古雷嗎？有喔，以前還把他當作性幻想的對象。」加洛毫不害臊的說出，他直至今日也對古雷抱有不小的好感。  
「我會出手喔。」  
「加油。」  
「蛤？」由大方宣告的他來說雖然很怪，但加洛未免也豁達過頭了。  
「憑我是沒辦法讓古雷打開心房的，我可是古雷的心理創傷之一呢。我只好卑鄙的讓里歐攻略古雷後再把人奪過來。」加洛此時露出的燦爛笑容卻看起來失去溫度，笨拙的他做不到愛古雷的同時止住疼痛，但他相信里歐能做到。  
「我會讓古雷無暇想你的事。」分辨出加洛的話帶著半分玩笑半分認真，里歐也半分認真的回他，他不歡迎出現挑戰者，但加洛是特別的。  
「我做得到。」  
「那就來吧。」  
兩人挑臖彼此的笑容被烈陽照得如寶石般，透明、澄澈得閃耀晃眼。

從那晚過後里歐入侵的次數漸多最後變得幾乎每晚拜訪，爬陽台得心應手搞到古雷本來想讓他走門的意見都硬生生消滅，有時沒帶酒精飲料的日子也悄悄爬上古雷的床，每次都乖巧的收起邪念和爪牙，儘管古雷從沒要求，但仍在古雷起床前就離開，兩人關係純得只有睡覺和晚安吻。

「古雷。」  
習慣晚安吻的古雷動作定格，好讓里歐趕快結束定番他能準時躺上床，有里歐做伴的日子不得不說實在很好睡。  
迎來的不是平常在無關痛癢地方的親吻，里歐扶住下顎直接親上嘴，靈巧的扳開牙關，壓下舌葉促狹舔弄口腔，古雷花了些許時間才意識到里歐正對他做的事。  
後來他承認自己疏於防備學不到最初既有的教訓，在他身邊的從來都不是吃飼料的寵物，而是裝成大貓咪的獅子。  
「不願意就叫我滾，我會離開。」里歐抹去唇邊的銀絲，紫眸狂亂的燃燒起來，幾乎要滲出比赤瞳更加強烈的顏色。  
古雷瞪著里歐細細審視，得出結論他並不討厭，無論是接下來的性事或這個人，他勾上里歐的脖頸，像那晚替他開窗那樣邀請。

他是蠢蛋——古雷懊惱的在心中咆哮，現在回憶起來里歐跟他最初說的相同，從無虛言，他就是直接跳入火坑的那個人，現在和里歐的關係不可能是砲友，貨真價實的戀人名號擺在眼前。  
昨晚的情話還在耳邊呢喃，古雷覺得自己隨時都會爆炸，他交上了一個有潛力成為恐怖情人的男友。  
醒來的男人朝古雷毛手毛腳，然後被一把撥開。  
「我愛你。」里歐不怎麼在意，古雷的拒絕從來都不會少。  
「你那個不叫愛。」古雷無論如何都不想承認那東西叫愛，那會大幅扭曲他對愛的定義，里歐是在外飄泊到腦子壞了才認為那是愛。  
他還想在里歐身上找出理由，這理由爛透了。向以前自己嘔氣的古雷摸著酸軟的腰爬起，不過男人倒是還存有一點良心，做完會老實的給人按摩，不至於讓他爬不起床。

-END-


End file.
